Power
by WorldEaterJho
Summary: Syndra greatly underestimates yordles, and she pays the price. But things eventually turn out for the better. Rated M to be safe. SyndraxVeigar


Syndra didn't like a lot of things. When she was training in Ionia she had to expand her tolerance, with both physical trials and mental battles. Now that she was unbound, she found it easier to simply kill the things that bothered her.

She wished killing her teammates was an option.

Every battle they got into, every skirmish they stumbled upon, they either had to run away or let a potential kill slip through their fingers. It was never a clean win or a bloodless loss. And most importantly,

It was never her fault.

She had locked down the shapeshifting woman from last match but had to retreat when she was under attack by the strange green mass that always flung itself at her. If she didn't have to flee, she could have finished the job. So what excuse did Ezreal have?

"I can't get past his shield!" Syndra mocked Ezreal's whiny voice as she flung one of her orbs into a tree, relishing in the crunching release of the wood. "If I had more help…" ***whack!***" "I could have gotten her!" ***whack!*** "What did you want me to do?" ***whack!***

"Stop!" Syndra was about to break through the entire trunk when a small voice stopped the onslaught. She raised her orb cautiously as she stared around the dark forest, trying to find the source of the voice that seemed to not even be real.

"Do it again and I'll kill you!"

No. It was real. And it was impossibly...comical? Was that the word for it? Syndra wasn't laughing; she was in no mood for jokes, but the owner of the voice, wherever he or she was, had to have taken helium to sound like that. And couldn't possibly desire to be taken seriously.

"Show yourself."

"I'm _not_ hiding!"

Syndra shrieked as she felt a small tug at the ends of her skirt folds. She pulled away immediately, raising her orb high as she set eyes on...a yordle?

"Did I disturb your nap, little one?" Syndra wondered, not yet sure if the little person was an ally or not. The league was sending in reinforcements for both teams and nobody was told anything about who or what the reinforcements were. She hoped he wasn't on her team. She would hate to babysit.

"I'm not a child! Apologize now and I might ease your suffering!" The heavily concealed yordle shook his scepter, glaring at Syndra with eyes that glowed under the hood of his looming hat. He looked angry, but Syndra just couldn't bring herself to entertain him. It didn't help that she obliterated a yordle a few days ago without breaking a sweat. She didn't believe the tiny creatures should be allowed on such a gruesome battlefield. And with their cute disposition, Syndra took no pleasure in killing them either. So to preserve what little good of what was left of her mood, she turned to leave her ally alone.

"Good! Run while you still can!"

* * *

"Run!" Leona charged out of the bushes, carrying an unconscious Ezreal over her shoulders as she ran past Syndra. Her blade was sheathed, and her green eyes were hardened over as she forced her body to move faster, despite the large dent in her armor that was staining red with her blood and sticking hair.

"What happened?" Syndra's heartbeat had sped up dramatically within those few seconds of a blood splattered Leona calling for a retreat and then running through the thick shrubs without saying more than what she deemed necessary. It was foolish to stay where she was, but Syndra was curious then. Had the enemy grown stronger still? Was she capable of taking on both Leona and Ezreal together? Or was it an ambush that got them?

If it was the shapeshifter, Syndra could take her. And she'd be damned if she let the pest get away a second time.

"You again?"

Syndra gasped as she hopped back from the source, a little surprised that she allowed the yordle to sneak up on her for the second time. "You shouldn't be here yordle. There is a great danger coming and our allies have already left!" Syndra stopped levitating so she could bend her knees to be eye level with the tiny mage. She couldn't fight the spider and watch over him at the same time.

The yordle was about to speak, but held his breath for a moment. His yellow eyes blinked slowly when he realized what was happening.

"Where did they go?" His voice was different now. He wasn't angry, but serious. Even his high-pitched voice held a tone that commanded sobriety. Syndra was happy he complied with orders and pointed in the direction Leona ran off to. When he waddled off into the bushes without a word of complaint, Syndra waited for the spider queen to show her face.

Whenever that was.

Syndra had four spheres active, and was constantly creating more as she waited in the open field. After what seemed like forever, Syndra started to believe that the pursuer had lost track. Which would be an immense waste of her time and mana from sitting there and spawning dark matter.

But then there was the scream. It was the type of scream that was piercing to the ears, unable to be ignored or misinterpreted. She couldn't tell if it was Leona's or Ezreal's, or maybe a different person altogether, but whoever it was, they were dying.

"Imbeciles!" Syndra cursed loudly as she rushed to find her teammates. Did the enemy slip past her watch?

"Bwehehe!" That laugh...the voice belonged to the yordle, Syndra was sure. But why would he be laughing? Did they take down their attacker?

"I'm here!" Syndra rushed out of the thick bushes, desperate to find out what was going on. But when she had seen what happened to her teammates, she was more confused than ever. Leona and her shield had matching holes going through the center of them, and the force of the blow had sent her corpse several feet away, leaving telling skid marks in the grass. Ezreal was still unconscious, but his eyelids were open impossibly wide, holding galaxies in what used to be blue eyes. The yordle from before was hovering over him with his staff, sending a strange, cadet blue wave of energy into his body.

Was he healing him? Or was he the one that killed Leona and was now having his fun with Ezreal?

"Yordle…" Syndra's voice strained with caution as she summoned two spheres to aide her.

"You will address me as Veigar! Lord of all that is evil!"

"Evil?" Syndra wasn't sure if it was because her teammates had recently died, but she surprisingly did not burst out into laughter when Veigar announced his title. How could cute small-people be evil? And what good would it do them to hurt others larger and more powerful than themselves?

"You doubt me?" Veigar was shaking again, the amused expression on Syndra's face had sent him over the edge. He twisted the space around her, trapping her body between multiple locations all at once, freezing her muscles and straining her mind.

"What? What is this?!" Syndra struggled with her invisible entrapment, trying to at least cancel out the magic by expelling some of her own, but found that it was impossible to even do that.

"Your death." Veigar unleashed his primordial burst, watching with glee as the cosmic energy engulfed the mage and start to tear her body apart. She screamed loudly, filling the air with the melody of suffering, just like the countless fools before her. Unfortunately, her body did not explode like the others did. She was holding the ripping pieces of her flesh together with her magic, which would have concerned Veigar if he wasn't certain she couldn't last forever.

Her body even started to glow the same color as the bluish purple of the invasive energy inside of her, shuddering with the same intensity as her trapped body; violently. A few moments passed and more patches of skin had disintegrated, but the woman was still alive. No one had yet been able to resist his strongest attack for so long, and by then, Veigar had stopped laughing.

"Surrender." Uncharacteristically of him, Veigar offered the mage her life, his curiosity of her powers had gotten the better of him.

"I surrender!" Syndra submitted without hesitation. She was already on the verge of death, and when the dark energy left her body, she fainted immediately, not hearing the announcer declaring the purple team's victory.

* * *

"Ughh.." Syndra slowly arose from the bed she resided on, rubbing a bandaged part of her leg that stung weakly when she moved. There were white bandages all around her body, covering up the exposed muscle where some of her skin had ripped off. She had been treated by a medic, but that didn't save her from the aches she had when she woke up.

"What…?" She groggily called out in the dark room. Where ever she was, she was still clothed and bloody from the match before and her stench was strong enough to offend her own nostrils.

"How were you able to resist my magic?" Syndra could hear Veigar, but she couldn't find him in the shadows. Thankfully, he awarded her tired eyes by flipping on the light switch. She looked around the area and discovered that it was a study she was placed in. And not just a study room, it was the size that served the little people. Syndra smiled wide at the exaggeratedly colorful books on spell-weaving and two foot tables with miniature cups on them. Yordles were simply too much.

"Answer me!" Veigar's voice was reduced to an angry growl, snatching away Syndra's eye gaze from admiring the home.

"I was keeping my life force together with dark magic. There was nothing else to it." She made sure to get serious with him, to not set him off again that he would go and end her life. She fully understood who was the stronger mage between them, and she was in no position to even think about challenging it.

"Dark magic? I thought my cosmic magic covered that outlier! Darn it!" Veigar folded his arms against his chest, shaking his head at his own mistakes.

"You command cosmic magic?" Syndra rolled her legs over from the small bed, her interests piquing when she heard Veigar could use forbidden techniques. The elders of Ionia didn't even hold books on the history of such magics, so Syndra could only heard about it through word of mouth. "Teach me?" Her voice raised intentionally, trying to appeal to the yordle's soft side. If he still had one. She needed to know more if she would ever hope of killing him.

"_Teach_ you? You have nothing to give me in return!" Veigar huffily turned his back to Syndra, but Syndra was almost sure that she saw it. She saw his large, shadowed eyes glancing at her chest before he turned around, and she knew that it wasn't over just yet.

How could she blame him? He had good taste. And surely the little-people didn't have access to larger portions of pretty much anything. The size of her chest, though average to average sized people, must have been hypnotizing to Veigar. And she wouldn't doubt he had ogled over them while she was unconscious.

Though she was patched up and smelly, Syndra's confidence lit up her whole face. She ignored Veigar's command to leave his presence and took off the top half of her body suit.

"Reconsider." Syndra stood tall as she waited for the magic moment. Veigar turned around, angry all over again, and froze when he saw her exposed chest. He stared at her for a moment, taking in her pale breasts with all that his large eyes could take. And like the child Syndra likened him to, he raised his gloved hands high in the air, silently begging to be picked up. And Syndra obliged.

She lifted him with ease, holding him close to her chest as he happily suffocated himself on her fleshy mounds.

"The journey to power is a strange one." Syndra mused to herself as Veigar's tiny mouth left butterfly kisses on the inner curve of her breasts.


End file.
